1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scintillator panel and a radiation image sensor which are used for medical X-ray photography and the like, and methods of making them.
2. Related Background Art
While X-ray sensitive films have been used in medical and industrial X-ray photography, radiation imaging systems using radiation detectors have been coming into wider use from the viewpoint of convenience and their storability of photographed results. In such a radiation imaging system, pixel data caused by two-dimensional radiation are acquired by a radiation detector as an electric signal, which is then processed by a processing unit, so as to be displayed onto a monitor.
Conventionally known as a typical radiation detector is one disclosed in WO 92/06476 or the like. In this radiation detector, a scintillator directly formed on a substrate and an imaging device are bonded together, such that the radiation incident from the substrate side is converted into visible light by the scintillator, so as to be detected.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-196742 and No. SHO 63-215987 disclose a radiation detector in which, in order to protect a scintillator formed on an imaging device or a fiber optical plate (FOP), i.e., an optical part constituted by a plurality of fibers bundled together, against vapor (moisture) in the air, a water-impermeable, moisture-resistant barrier is formed on the upper side of scintillator layer.